The Octonauts and the Ocean Pearl Bracelet (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 5, The Octonauts and the Ocean Pearl Bracelet. Transcript #1 Captain Barnacles (Narrating): '''The Octonauts and the Ocean Pearl Bracelet. (At the Octopod, Kwazii is seen getting ready for Atlantica’s royal ocean ball.) '''Kwazii (hums and finishes combing his fur while looking in a hand mirror): Ah, there. All done. I can’t wait to go to Ariel’s ball. I’ve been waiting for this all year. (looks at the invitation on his drawer) Captain Barnacles (his face appears on the video screen): '''Kwazii, come in, Kwazii. Jake’s here to pick you up. Are you ready to go? '''Kwazii: '''In a minute, Captain. I just need one more thing. (raises his paw at a bottle of blue liquid, and the starfish charm on his bracelet starts to glow. The bottle floats towards and sprays him with a blue-ocean breeze scented mist of cologne which he inhales and sighs softly) There. I’m ready to go. (looks down at his ocean pearl bracelet) What would I do without my bracelet? '''Jake (pops his head in Kwazii’s room with a smile): '''Hey, Kwaz. Are you ready to go? '''Kwazii: '''Yep. I’m all set, matey, and ready to go! I even smell ready! '''Jake (sniffs in the cologne): Mmm...I can smell ''that. (laughs with Kwazii with eyes widened) Say, that reminds me, K. Ariel told us that she has a surprise for us at her father’s palace. '''Kwazii: '''Really? What kind of surprise? '''Jake (shrugs and smirks):' Well, if we don’t get to Atlantica in time, we won’t even know what the surprise will be. I’ll race ya there. (jumps into the Octo-Hatch) Kwazii (laughs): Yer on! (grabs his invitation and runs down the Octo-Hatch to catch up with Jake) (When the two swim fast to Atlantica, they meet Sofia (as a mermaid) and Ariel at the outside of the palace.) Ariel: '''Hello, Jake. Hello, Kwazii. You’re both just in time for the surprise. Follow me. '''Sofia (she, Jake, and Kwazii swim in the palace hallway with Ariel): '''Oh, I can’t wait to see the surprise! '''Jake: '''So, Ariel, what’s the surprise? (grins with excitement) I’m dying to see it! '''Ariel (chuckles): Well, if I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise. (wiggles a finger, and both the mermaids and pirates arrive at a turquoise pearl-decorated door. She pushes the door open and enters with the trio into a room filled with jewelry) Well, here we are. (grins) Kwazii: '''Wow! It’s amazing! What is this place? (scans the room with the shiny jewelry and gemstones) '''Ariel: '''Why, this is my sisters and my favorite room in the whole palace: the ocean jewel room. It’s where our father used to let us choose which jewel we should wear for every ball every year, but now, our father wants me to let you choose which accessory you should wear for the ball. '''Kwazii: '''You mean...this is the surprise? '''Ariel: '''Why, yes. So surprise! Pick any shining jewelry you want. '''All: '''Alright! Thank you, Ariel! (Kwazii, Jake, and Sofia swim to shelves full of gems and jewelry to find their own accessories. Jake looks at a shelf of silver and gold gem-studded cuff bracelets while Sofia checks out some earrings on another shelf.) '''Jake: '''Hmm, now which one should I choose? Should I choose this silver diamond one, or this golden ruby cuff bracelet? '''Sofia: '''Oh, I can’t decide what to pick! Maybe I should pick these crystal hearts, or maybe these opal earrings! '''Kwazii: '''Um, now let’s see, what kind should I— (stops in front of a baby barracuda) Wahh! (the baby barracuda shows his jaws at Kwazii and he jumps up, causing the charms on his ocean pearl bracelet to jingle faster) A barracuda! '''Ariel: '''Oh, don’t worry, Kwazii. (pets the baby barracuda) He’s only guarding the palace’s jewels with his parents. They make perfect guards because barracudas love shiny things, like gold or gems. '''Sofia (giggles and thinks about Amber and the baby griffin): They’re not the only ones. Kwazii: '''Whoa! He’s a cute little critter. (smiles and pets the barracuda’s head) '''Ariel (chuckles): Well, this one’s just a baby. Baby barracuda (sees Kwazii’s beacelet shining): '''Ooh, pretty bracelet. '''Kwazii: '''Huh? (places his paw on his bracelet) Oh, thanks, little matey. '''Sofia: '''The search is over! I’ve found the prefect earrings! (holds them over her ears) '''Jake: '''And check out this cool cuff bracelet. (puts it around his wrist) I’ll Get My/That Bracelet (Transcript) '''Kwazii: :Without my powers, I feel so blue :All alone and so upset :But I know just what I must do :I’ve got to get :My bracelet Ursula: :I finally hatched a brilliant scheme :To catch that sneaky ocean pet :For he’s drawn to things that gleam :That’s how I’ll get :That bracelet Kwazii: :It’s more than a bracelet to me :For the magic within holds the key :To sharing love :With water doves :Oh where, could my bracelet be? :Where could it be? Ursula: :I’ll place the jewel upon the ground :While high above by trap is set :The cage will drop when he comes round :That’s how I’ll get :That bracelet :It’s more than a bracelet to me :For the magic within holds the key :To rule the sea :(To her henchmen) Now give me privacy! :As we await our victory :Our victory Kwazii: :I feel like I looked everywhere, :But I’m not giving up just yet Ursula: :The pest will swim into my lair :And that’s the way I’ll get... Kwazii: :Somehow I have to get... Both: :What it takes I’ve got to get... :My/That bracelet Transcript #2 Category:Transcripts Category:Season 5 transcripts Category:Transcripts narrated by Captain Barnacles